


The Blind Type?

by iamavacado



Series: Some Sanders Sides Stories [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Credit in Notes, Drabble, Gen, Glasses, inspired from a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: Virgil wears glasses!





	The Blind Type?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired from this post: https://softestvirgil.tumblr.com/post/180668312157/my-emo-little-nightmare-give-me-a-virgil-who; i beleive that the original account has deactivated now? But I still enjoy the post with all my little heart

He stared into the mirror. And his big, thick rimmed, black glasses stared back at him. His eyes even seemed magnified because the lenses were prescribed specifically for his brand of blindness.

He took them off for a second. Now all he could see was a purple and black blob. He put them back on, having clear vision once again. Then he took them off. Then back on. He did this several times. He wasn’t sure why.

After a moment, he opened the medicine cabinet and stared at his box of contacts. He knew there was a pair in there. He knew that it was just sitting in there, waiting for him to give up and put them on. They seemed to mock him. ‘You won’t do it, will you?’ they said to him. 'too scared to wear your glasses?’

Virgil scowled at the box, and shut the cabinet, walking out of the bathroom without another word. He’d be damned if he let his contact box make fun of him and get away with it.

“Well, that’s what I’m saying,” Logan was explaining as Virgil walked in the living room. He was talking to Roman. “I’m trying to understand how–”

He stopped when he saw Virgil. Roman turned around too. “Did you steal Virgil’s hoodie?” he asked.

Virgil frowned. “What? This is mine.”

Roman’s eyes flew open wider, and he stood up. “Oh my God, I thought you were Patton! With your–”

“Glasses,” Logan finished. He stood too. “Since when have you had glasses?”

Virgil shrugged. “I dunno, let me check the time– forever.”

“We didn’t peg you as…uh…” Roman didn’t quite know how to finish his sentence. Virgil crossed his arms.

“The blind type?” he asked.

“No! That’s not what I meant.” Roman tried to recover himself, with little success. “I just meant, uh, I mean, I’ve never seen you with glasses.”

“Neither has Logan or Patton, so.”

“Patton hasn’t seen you yet?” Logan asked.

“No..? Why?”

There was a pause. Logan and Roman looked over his shoulder, and Virgil turned around to see Patton turning the corner with a bowl of popcorn. He was preparing for movie night. But when he saw Virgil…

“Are you. Wearing. GLASSES?” he yelled. Safe to say, the popcorn didn’t last long. Patton was now running down the hallway, slamming into Virgil so as to get a better look at his glasses. “They look just like MINE!”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, sneaking a look at Roman, “I know.”


End file.
